Sr Músculos
by blarghblargh
Summary: Tradução/Adaptação Primeira fic em português de os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place. Justin acorda no meio da noite para achar Alex bêbada na cozinha. One Shot. Com um pouco de Jalex.


**Disclamer:** _Eu me inspirei na fic __**Mr. Muscles **__da autora __**Jessie's Writing**__ para escrever (é quase uma tradução, mas adaptada), não é uma cópia, mas depois vou tentar falar com ela, caso precise. Eu não possuo os personagens de __Wizards Of Waverly Place__, porque senão a Alex e o Justin não seriam irmãos (talvez adotivos, quem sabe)._

**Sr. Músculos**

_CRASH!_

Um barulho estranho havia sido escutado por um sonolento Justin, que havia acabado de acordar e olhava o relógio digital. Os números em vermelho apontavam que eram apenas 1:44 da madrugada.

"_Que merda é essa?" _Pensou mal humorado.

_CRASH!! THUD!!_

Ele ouviu mais uma vez o estranho barulho e devagar foi se levantando da cama.

_"Um ladrão! Ou ratos! Eu odeio ratos! É meu dever proteger minha família! Ou talvez seja melhor eu acordar o Max..." _Ele pensou, enquanto pegava um taco de beisebol no armário _"Aquela 1 semana que eu fiz de beisebol será finalmente útil!"_

Descia devagar as escadas, com o taco sobre os ombros, já em posição para acertar algo. Foi quando ouviu um soluço. _"Ratos não soluçam, né? Estranho..."_

Chegou ao final da escada e, devargar, acendeu a luz. não havia nada na sala. _"Deve ter sido impressão minha. Bom, aproveitando vou pegar um copo de leite (:D)"._

Foi até a cozinha, e mesmo com as luzes apagadas, se dirigiu até a geladeira. Foi quando uma mão agarrou sua perna.

- Hey, Justin.

- AAHHHH!!!

- AAAHHHHH!!

- ALEX?!?! Por que você gritou?? - Ele perguntou em voz baixa depois de se recuperar do susto.

- Não sei, você me assustou.. - Era Alex, sentada no chão da cozinha, apoiada em um dos armários.

- O que tá fazendo aqui? - Ele estava preocupado.

- Ah, você sabe, só passando o tempo... - Respondeu ela, calmamente.

- Como é?!

- O que foi? Uma garota não pode apenas aproveitar e passar um tempo com o seu chão?? - Brava, mas logo após acabar de falar, soluçou.

- Alex, você está bêbada! Você foi na festa do Zach Maloney?

- Talveeez..

- Quantos dedos têm aqui? - Disse mostrando 3 dedos e ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Eerr.. Acho que 6.

- Alex, estou mostrando uma mão só.

- Então são.. 7! - Falou Alex, que agora cambaleava até a sala.

_"Deplorável"_ Pensou Justin. Ele a pegou no colo e começou a subir as escadas.

- Ei, o que tá fazendo??

- Ajudando você a não se encrencar com os nossos pais.

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, Alex perguntou:

- Por que tá me ajudando, Justin? Se você estivesse no meu estado, eu simplesmente escreveria " Babaca Bêbado" na sua cara e iria dormir.

- Faço isso por que me importo com você. Eu te amo. - Disse, colocando-a em pé, haviam chegado ao corredor que levava aos quartos.

- Sabe o que reparei? Você tem olhos bonitos, Sr. Músculos. Nunca tinha olhado tanto tempo pra perceber.

- Sr. Músculos ..? - Mas nem houve tempo para Justin responder, já que ela correu até o banheiro.

- Não to me sentindo bem. Eu acho que vou vo... - E vomitou na privada.

Ele foi ajuda-la e ficou atrás dela segurando seu cabelo para que não ficasse sujo, até que Alex acabou de vomitar e sentou-se no chão. Ele entregou um pouco de papel higiênico para que ela limpasse a boca. Depois disso, ela jogou o papel fora.

- To com sono, noite. - Falou ela, quase já dormindo.

- Ei, quer mesmo ficar no chão? Vamos, levanta e escova os dentes. - Justin colocou uma quantidade bem maior de pasta dental do que o normal e entregou a ela.

Depois de escovar os dentes, Alex já estava praticamente dormindo apoiada na pia. Ele novamente a pegou no colo e foi em direção ao quarto dela.

- Agora fique em silêncio, ok? - Sussurou enquanto passavam pela porta do quarto dos pais.

- Entendido! - Sussurou mais baixo do que ele.

Chegaram ao quarto, finalmente. Justin colocou Alex na cama e perguntou:

- Onde estão seus pijamas?

- Debaixo do travesseiro - Respondeu ela, preparando-se pra deitar.

- Que tal vestir antes de deitar?

Ela pegou os pijamas e começou a se trocar. Ele virou de costas para dar mais privacidade.

- Pronto.

Justin foi até a cama dela, que já havia deitado e disse:

- Boa noite, Alex. - E deu um beijo em sua testa.

Já estava saindo do quarto quando ela o pra perto dela. Foi quando Alex o puxou pela gola do pijama e deu um leve beijo em seus lábios.

- Eu te amo também, Sr. Músculos. - Sorriu e virou para o lado para dormir.

Justin saiu do quarto e foi se deitar com um enorme sorriso.

**FIM**

**Notas:**Bem, não sei se _isso_ ficou bom, mas é a primeira vez que tento _escrever/traduzir/adaptar/qualquer outra_ coisa uma fic. Pois bem, comentários serão bem vindos, mesmo que críticas construtivas, mas por favor não fiquem reclamando pelo fato de ser incesto. Se você leu até aqui já devia ter se acostumado com isso.

Repito: Isso não é bem uma tradução! É quase uma adaptação!


End file.
